


anytime you want

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her flight had been delayed and cancelled twice, and by the time the taxi dropped her off at her doorstep, it was well past three in the morning.  Lindsey was beyond tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anytime you want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> Okay, I know this is not canon. 
> 
> I know what really happened was this: that Gee went to the airport and waited at the baggage claim, pacing impatiently and drinking lots of coffee and wishing that he hadn't given up smoking. And when Lindsey got off the plane and made her way through LAX, she texted "landed" and when she saw him, she started running and dropped her bags and threw herself into his arms, like in one of those romantic movies and Gerard spun her around and they kissed and kissed and kissed and didn't give a fuck if they were making a spectacle of themselves.
> 
> We know that's totally what happened.
> 
> But this is for a prompt of "Geeway, househusband" and that stupid red apron...
> 
> Unbeta'd, title from _Summertime_ by My Chemical Romance.

  


@gerardway 7 Dec 2013

Her flight had been delayed and cancelled twice, and by the time the taxi dropped her off at her doorstep, it was well past three in the morning. Lindsey was beyond tired.

She'd talked to Gee hours ago, and had insisted he go home; there'd been no reason for him to hang around the airport waiting for her when she'd had no idea when she'd be landing at LAX. He'd sounded so disappointed, and Lindsey's heart had fluttered in her chest.

The foyer was crowded with boxes, some open with odds and ends spilling out, others still neatly taped shut with Gee's distinctive scrawl indicating their destinations, _KIT_ and _LR_. Their house had sold much faster than they'd anticipated and Gee had gotten stuck with a majority of the packing and moving duties. 

She tried not to feel guilty about being away from Gee and the baby during the move, and was only partially successful.

Lindsey loved being a mom, and a wife, but she also loved her band and her art; sometimes Lindsey felt like she was being pulled in so many different directions that she didn't know what to do. The price of being a modern woman. 

_Fuck that_ , she thought to herself. She and Gee would find a way to make it work, family and home and art and music.

There was a nightlight plugged into the wall, casting soft light into the hallway. Lindsey let the strap of her bag slide off her shoulder and toed off her shoes, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for a month. 

The house was eerily quiet, and still a little strange, shadows falling where she didn't expect them. They'd fallen in love with this house, and it was going to be better for Lady B, but it still wasn't _home_ yet. That would take time.

She went into the living room, intent on turning off the lamp, and stopped, because sprawled on the couch was Gee. Lindsey couldn't keep the smile off her face, and it hurt, how much she loved him.

He was wearing that stupid apron he'd been showing off on Twitter, red and ridiculous and weirdly hot. His hair was a mess and she could see the dark shadows under his eyes. Lindsey crouched down, grimacing a little as her knees twinged, waking aching bruises from countless venue floors. "Hey, Boo," she whispered, smoothing the hair back off of Gee's face.

His eyes fluttered and he yawned, tongue curling like a cat. "Hmmmm?" 

"I'm home." She didn't want to break the warm spell of quiet intimacy that surrounded them.

"Linds." He was instantly awake, leaning up on an elbow for a kiss. "Missed you," he whispered. "So glad you're home."

Lindsey threaded her fingers in his tangled hair. "Me, too, love." She kissed him again, sweet and slow, just because she could, and she'd missed his mouth.

He pulled her up onto the couch, limbs tangling and held on, arms tight and shaking a little. Gerard buried his face against the skin of her neck, and the line of his jaw was prickly and she loved it, felt something _click_ in her heart as she stroked her fingers down to his neck, petting him soothingly.

"So happy to be home," she murmured, and Gee just nodded and held her close.

-fin-


End file.
